Zax vs Green Lantern
Description Xenoverse 2 vs DC Comics! The Ancient Saiyan Of Universe 15 faces off against the most well known Green Lantern. Which guardian of the universe will prevail? Prelude Luke: JUSTICE! Kammi: What about it? Luke: Wait, what?! You seriously don’t know? Kammi: I know who’s fighting, but for what reason? Luke: Because these two are one of the greatest heroes in their own respective universes? And they are basically space police? Kammi: Oh, right! Zax, the Ancient Saiyan from Universe 15. Luke: And Hal Jordon, the only Green Lantern anyone gives a crap about these days. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together, we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zax Kammi: From Goku to Vegeta, there’s no shortage of powerful Saiyans throughout the multiverse. Luke: But there are some with greater potential than those two. Kammi: Like Okara, an ancient Saiyan born on planet Karris in universe 15. Luke: Well, until Age 550, when a supernova blew up the planet, sent him into universe 7 during the Cell Saga, and possibly gave him amnesia Kammi: Soon enough, he met Goku and Gohan, who were the first ones to sense his immense power. Luke: Wait. How did he get the name Zax? Kammi: No clue. Probably thought it was cool. Luke: Huh… Well, either way he was one of the most powerful fighters during that time, easily one-shotting Android 18, who broke SSJ Vegeta’s arm and easily defeated him and Future Trunks. Kammi: Even after a single day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he Matched Perfect Cell in power. Luke: But after seeing Gohan getting wrecked by Super Perfect Cell, he went into a rage that can make even the Hulk proud. Kammi: And with this rage, he unlocked Super Saiyan 3. Luke: And started to beat the absolute crap out of Super Perfect Cell. He even ignored Cell’s Kamehameha, which was stated to be able to destroy the entire solar system! Kammi: But Zax’s adventures didn’t end there. Soon after Cell’s defeat, he met new friends in the form of Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time, and became one of the thousands of Time Patrollers in Conton City whose job is to protect time. Luke: And he has the abilities and power to do it. Besides his insane superhuman physicality, he can use Ki for offense and defense. Kammi: These techniques include the Kamehameha, Burst Kamehameha, x10 Kamehameha, Kamekameha, Super God Fist, Power Impact, Soul Punisher, Final Blow, Neo Wolf Fang Fist, Full Power Energy Wave, Big Bang Attack, Masenko, Meteor Crash, Riot Javelin, Tyrant Lancer, Super Kamehameha, Warp Kamehameha, Perfect Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, x100 Big Bang Kamehameha, Rebellion Spear, Sphere of Destruction, God of Destruction’s Rampage, God of Destruction’s Wrath, Die Die Missile Barrage, Dragon Fist, Spirit Sword, Final Flash, and his signature attack, The Saiyan Spirit. Luke: Well, that was long. Kammi: Tell me about it. And I haven’t even talked about counters like Super Shock God Flash. Luke: At least his list of transformations isn’t as long. Super Saiyan multiplies his power by 50, Super Saiyan 2 multiplies Super Saiyan by 2, and Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times that and it doesn’t drain his ki at all. He later trained with Beerus and Whis, and unlocked God ki, giving him a 2,500 times boost in power. Kammi: Soon after, he accessed Super Saiyan Blue, which drain ki, but multiplies his base stats by 125,000. But after being pushed to his limits by MUI Goku, Zax unlocked his most powerful form yet: Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Luke: While his ki gets drained immensely, it gives him a 2,500,000 times boost to his base stats. Having your ki drained while using that kind of power is a small price to pay. Kammi: He also has plenty of impressive feats. During his adventures, he defeated amped up versions of Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Lord Slug, Turles, Cooler, Frieza, Android 18, Cell, Broly, Super Buu, Beerus, Mira, Hit, Zamasu, Goku Black, Merged Zamasu, and even Jiren! He wasn’t even transformed against anyone below Hit’s level of power! Luke: At his peak, he matched Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, who shook an infinite void of nothingness, And surpassed the Gods of Destruction! For a guy that powerful, he should have a few weaknesses, right? Kammi: Yep. His rage acts as a double edged sword in combat. He’s also reckless, overconfident, and likes to fight too much. He even angered Beerus once, who has the power to destroy the Dragon Ball timeline! Luke: True, he has his flaws, but mess with those he cares about, and you know you’re already dead. Cell: What is this power?! Zax: Let me show you… my Saiyan Spirit!!!! Green Lantern Kammi: Hal Jordan is arguably one of the greatest and most well known of both the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League. Pre Death Battle Death Battle Results Trivia * Both are the one the many guardians of theirs respective universes (Kinda Of like a police force across the universe.) * Both can create energy constructs. * Both became members of the greatest heroes in the universe ( Z-Fighters vs Justice League). Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien